Chapter 1: Cielxreader My new bride
by CeePi-chan
Summary: Ciel's engagement to Elizabeth is off...Sebastian Michaelis is searching for ciel's new bride..what if by chance..you were the one who Sebastian picked? tune in to my first story CielXreader my new bride (pls do not forget to leave a review!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting mister Phantomhive

Cielxreader

Disclaimer:

Meh: I do not own anything of this characters here..

"Knock knock knock* milady its time for breakfast"

You opened your eyes..."Arrggh another completely sophisticated day" You stood up, staring at the wall for seconds then,you came back to your senses you opened the door and there stood your house secretary carrying your clothes..

"Milady here is your clothes, your breakfast is ready at the dinning room,there shall I discuss your schedule for today" you sighed as the secretary said this "thank you,you may go" then the secretary turned around and went her way..you shut the door "my my! A new dress! Where did this came from...ooh there's a note" you opened the note and this is what was written:

Dear Ms._

Greetings!

Earl Ciel Phantomhive would like to invite you to his Grand ball, As part of the ceremony you will be wearing this dress to let them know that you are ONE of the people who is picked by Young master Ciel to become his new bride..the Ceremony will be held at phantomhive manor at the time 12 pm to you.

Sincerely,

Sebastian michealis

"C-Ciel phantomhive!?" you got changed and ran down gracefully to the dinning room where your secretary was found. "Take a seat milady...today,8 to 11 am we will be polishing your dancing and talking skills.. And 12 to 6 pm"

"Party at phantomhive manor.."

"Indeed"

"I'm not gonna eat breakfast today"

"How about fruit juice milady?"

"Yes! I never skip fruit juice". Your secretary called for a maid to bring your fruit juice..you happily drank it and said "well I'll just be roaming around the mansion I guess?"

"Be back at 8" your secretary said with such an angry tone.

As you smell the sun kissed flowers around your garden you saw a Tall Black figure..you walked slowly. As you come closer to him and in just seconds woosh..blackout.. The next thing you saw..you were in a room with the tall black figure you saw earlier you screamed like you were kidnapped

"No milady I have no threat to you.."

As you rubbed your eyes you saw a handsome man with black hair and slightly red lips.. your vision became clearer and you found yourself starring at his ruby-red eyes..it felt like you were comforted and pampered by his looks

"Milady? Are you ok?"He said with a sweet smile..

"Who the heck are you? And wait! I need to get home now!"

"No need, I have already said to your SECRETARY that you will NOT attend your classes because young master Ciel phantomhive will have an appointment with you" the nice man explained

"Your his butler right? Sebastian michealis"

"Nice to meet you milady, there is variety of dresses for you at the closet you need to be dressed before you meet Young Master Ciel well I'm gonna leave you for now, until we meet again milady"

after that he left with no other word, you panicked you did'nt know where to meet Ciel. You opened the closet and a note was left.. "Meet me at the kitchen -sebastian michealis" that calmed you Very Very much..you picked the navy blue dress.. And put it on... It fitted perfectly..you ran out of the door then a question suddenly striked in your head " where's the kitchen?". You ran as fast as you can not minding the directions and hoped that you'll find the kitchen..as you were getting further..and faster suddenly a young man...at least your age(12) appeared out of the door, you can't stop yourself from running,the young man turned *kaboom* you and the young man accidentaly kissed..and then the two of you stumbled...when the moment came unto a stop..you looked at his beautiful eyes..baby blue eyes.. Who was looking back at you, you blushed...his face suddenly turned red ,not because of embarrasment..but of anger..he pushed you causing you to part from his body "who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He stood up"C-ciel ciel phantomhive.." You mumurmed..as you try to stand "Yes that's me, what are you doing here! With your lips red as a rose?!" And that sounded like an insult not a compliment."Uh-" before you can speak he interfered..."I shall forgive you for today good thing my new bride is coming here ..what shall she say if she heard about this.." "She won't be mad" you stroke back "because your new bride is standing infront of you now" Ciel moved closer to you "yes Sebastian has a nice taste for women" he said while examining your whole figure

"What!"

"Nothing...may I know your name then?"

"_" you said

"Nice to meet you"

"I am very sorry for my actions..-I didn't know where is the kitchen and"

"Ohh! So you have met !" A voice came from the back it you both turned your head it was sebastian


	2. Chapter 2 : Cielxreader My new bride

Chapter 2:Hey I just met you..and your the one!

Disclaimer:

Meh: I do not own kuroshitsuji...

"Ahh this is lady -your name-" sebastian said

"Yes...she is a beautiful lady" You blushed when Ciel said that...

"T-thank you"

"But as my wife you need to be very strict for the better future of our children" Ciel looked at you with sharp fiery eyes

You was piss off...strict?"Hey" you stroke back at him

"I know that you think I disrespect you when I talk like this..but I don't think being "strict" is one trait of a wise WIFE well yeah, you need to be strict..but children are children..they need to enjoy their childhood. cause childhood can not be-hmm ph?"

Ciel suddenly kissed you, you felt his soft lips collide yours you didn't want him to stop but you noticed that Sebastian was watching you two..you heard low smirks coming from the tall butler,you gently pushed Ciel away...Ciel softly chuckled

"Why do you waste your saliva for me? I didn't ask you to explain...didn't I?"

"But-" you scratch your head

"Damn this boy is smart" you said in a whispering like way

"Huh did you say something..( Y/n)?"

"Uhh nothing Ciel! I said your cute"

"Uh thank you for the-HEY! Was that an insult!?"The room was filled with silence

"Milady, answer young master" sebastian whispered to you

"Ahh no, no that was an insu-um-pliment"

'Insupliment you say?,yes an insult that was meant to be a compliment".

after that you wanted to correct what he said but sebastian hovered his head and whispered something to Ciel..then when you were about to speak Ciel exclaimed

"Ha ha! We forgot to eat lunch! We've been busy with all of this none sense shall we go now my dear"

Ciel bowed like he was asking for a dance lifting his hand,you gladly accept.. then,as your hands were locked with his, you and ciel swiftly walked to the dinning table when you were already sitted,You thought that Ciel would kiss you in the cheek but he whispered something to you

"You belong to me now...no man can take you away,but that doesn't mean your my queen, not yet,my dear"

Ciel turned away...still holding your hand. Sebastian served the appetizers but Ciel didn't move the prawn that was served in front of you..you sighed

"Why? Botchan, is the appetizer not your liking?" You said wiping the sauce out of your face..

"Don't call me botchan I have a name...uhh no, Just eat , just watching my wife eating fills my stomach"

"If your not eating I'm not!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well you've eaten half your plate so-"

"In other thoughts...eh.."

"Your stiil hungry?just eat.. Its 11:30 I'll just get dress...sebastian!"

"Yes, young master" sebastian stood beside your husband-to-be

"Let's go"

Suddenly you felt dizzy, as mey- rin serve the main course, you exited the dinning room..you wanted fresh air so you open the LARGE main door to your suprise a horde I mean a crowd of people came raging like tough bulls..they thought that you were the maid,even though you wore elegant clothes, so they damped all their coats at you.. You saw Ciel gladly welcome them then he was looking for you...

"C-ciel help m-me" you cried..but he didn't hear you. You couldn't take the weight of the coats anymore..you collapse..Ciel noticed but he was not sure if that was you..he called for sebastian to help you.. Sebastian lifted the bunch of coats from your arms then to his suprise

"Milady!? What are you doing here?"

"Can't you see..?!"

"*sigh* stand up for I shall call Mey rin to help you get dress."

"Huh? Who's mey-rin?"

"I am" a girl with reddish-brown hair with big eyeglasses stood beside sebastian

"Let's go milady.." SHe grab your arm...

As you walked through the hall way, the girl slipped...good thing you were there to catch her...

"Be careful!" You said..

"I am sorry milady ,eh, here we are" Mey rin opened the door..it was a room full of beautiful elegant clothes but what caught your sight was the pink dress hanged away from the clothes...you sent mey rin to get it

"Oh milady, you are a good picker!" She gigled as she said this

"Master Ciel will surely be delighted!, and yes you need to wear a corset..."

"A-ah corset?" Flashbacks...swormed your brain

Flashback 1:

7 years ago

"But mommy I don't want to wear a horset!"

"You need this, and its a corset! Not a horset"

"I don't want to wear that whatever that thing's name is"

"If you wear this a magical prince will fall in love with you!"

"Ok, but just this once"

"Ok! My dear daughter!"

Minutes after

"Ohhhh Myyy Frrreaaakkkiiinngg!"

Flasback 2:

5 years ago

"I need to hide. Where? They might catch me"

"Ooohhh Milady! Milady!"

"Found her!"

"No-nooohh you can't do this to me!"

"*get's corset*"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Flashback 3:

3 years ago

"I'm ready!"

"MOTHER OF FREAKING CORSETS"

After that 3 flash backs you return to the real world

"Milady,milady!"

"Ohhh yes mey- rin"

"Your corset milady...your gonna be late"

"Hit me!" You bravely wore the corset..mey-rin adjust the corset at your back

"Ohh it didn't-"then she pulled the adjuster

"M-mmmyyy. Stomach!"

"And there madam..we can put the gown now."

You were reliefed..gladly reliefed..the gown slipped into your vanilla soft skin...mey rin tighted a lousy bow at your back you thank her..then she offered to fix your hair..you dennied..you put the headress...you were ready to go..

You opened the door..Ciel and sebastian was waiting for you..Ciel looked at sebastian with eyes full of regret..

"I think you were right. I should have pick the dress that she would wear today".

Ciel stood up grabed your hand then he reached for the mic...

"Everbody! This is my new bride..she shall undergo the challenges today."

Everbody applaused then took a seat... Ciel ran down to the stairs..you followed him..gently step by step. After what seems about 10 minutes you've reached the ground floor... You climbed up the stage where Ciel is waiting..you sat down..sebastian delivered a glass chess board...the challenge is to beat Ciel in chess...you knew it..you really did... The game started..Ciel took the first move.. He was very serious..even though you are a girl he shown you no mercy..after 3 hours or so.. Your queen and the king was the only chess piece that was left and when you look to ciel's pieces...horse ,knight, pawn ,bishop and a king... Ciel's move was finished..you looked at the crowd they were very gripped..hoping that ciel would win..you gulped then you found that his king was open..your ate the king using your queen

"check mate"

the crowd was amused! Ciel was impressed... Sebastian raised the red flag meaning the victor is you... Ciel put out his right hand..

"Congratulations"

you and ciel ran down...then the crowd was rushing towards you a lot of congratulations greeted you...after about 3 minutes...ciel dismissed the crowd.. He took the mic and said

"Let us dance"

Sebastian stood infront of the crowd playing his violin.. You were quite amused then you heard a sigh at your back..you turned around only to find out it was Ciel bowing and asking for a dance..you accepted.. Ciel swiftly took your hand and joined the group.. After that you found yourself face to face with ciel..only an inch away your face.. He slowly smiled..you blushed, when your lips was about to meet sebastian took the mic and said

"Change partners"

You were taken away by a 17 year old man (nice move sebastian!) After what seems to be an hour..you were very tired. You went to sebastian and said

"I'm really tired, pls. Say to your master that I'm in my room"

"Yes milady"

You exited the ballroom...wait..where's your room again?you searched for the room.. Since you were very tired you opened a room...that room was Ciel's bedroom you didn't know that it was his you were just very tired so you slept with your gown on..

"Cocokao cocokao"

Morning came, you woke up rubbing your eyes then you notice that you weren't wearing your gown anymore you was shocked..you were wearing night clothes.. As you turned around you saw Ciel sleeping beside you...you wanted to scream but you knew that Ciel needs sleep...you exited the room making no noise..once you were out and a few steps away you scremed

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

Chapter 3 up coming, hope ya liked it..

Hmm.. Leave a review pls!...

Ceepi-chan signing out..

(Any requests? Fanservice? Want me to make you a story?Pm me!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: huh? This might be LOVE

"Milady!" Finny exclaimed

"Milady who?" Bard said

"You remember master Ciel's new fiance?"

"Their not engage yet"

"Yeah whatever, Sebastian said that I need to keep an eye at her since..she's not yet use to the mansion"

"ok go! Evaporate, disperse so on!"

Finnian ran to you but he didn't know where to go..he spent 10 minutes running forward and backward...suddenly he spot his master Ciel

"Bocchan!"

Ciel turned around finny saw you carried by his dear master, that is still in his night attire

"Bocchan, I'll carry milady"

"Noh" ciel said

"Bocchan! But she's heavy and.."

"Its my responsibility to take care of my wife" ciel continued...

"Bocchan are you ok?"

"Yes she's not that heavy though.."

"Bocchan,is there anything that I can do?"

"Bring me tea"

"That's all?!"

"Yes"

You opened your eyes..

"*yawn* where am I?"

"At my room.."

You were shocked to see Ciel all dressed up while you were still wearing your night clothes...

"W-what happened?" You asked

"You fell asleep at my room, I commanded Sebastian to carry you to your room but he said that he do not want to disturb you while you sleep..so I slept with you after that in the morning I found you asleep outside" Ciel took a sip of tea...

"Your secretary brought your clothes...there's the baggage...get change into a decent attire.." He continued

"Uh-h"you said

"Is something bothering you?"

"I need to be alone to change my clothes so umm.." You grip into your dress

"Yes yes, I understand.." Ciel left his room. You pulled your night dress upward..and you thought

'Why am I feeling this way with Ciel, can this possibly be L-Love?'

You took off your underclothes then changed them..you gently open the zipper to your dress then you slip it in..next thing to do is your hair..you faced the mirror, you look at the products at the table..

"W-wait this is all m-mine, could I possibly be living here from now on..how about my company..h-how about my house?"

"Are you finished?" Ciel said from the door

"Uhh almost!"

You tied a messy ponytail then put on your headdress which is a ribbon..you took the powder then patted it on your face you splat a splash of cologne into your neck..you opened the door.

"Now its time for breakfast" Ciel said

he offered a hand..you again felt the smooth skin of Ciel..you and Ciel reached the dinning table in just 3 minutes..( Wow that was fast! If you didn't have someone to accompany you it could take you a hour!)

"I know all the short cuts to this mansion...that's why" he said

"You can read my mind!?" You was terrified

"No,I can read it in your eyes, don't you know that your eyes are the reason that I found out your secret?!"

"S-secret?"

"Haha,sorry but that's between me and yourself, stop lying.."

"W-what?"

"Nothing, tomorrow you'll be the one to serve my tea so wake up early.."

"Ok.."

"Howdy kids!" A guy stood in front of you

"I will not introduce myself because I know that you already know me!"

"B-but?"You said

"That's bard his the cook" Ciel whispered

"I thought sebastian was the cook" you whispered back

"Never taste bard's cooking..I tell you"

"O-ok? By the way where's sebastian"

"Sebastian is with mey rin they bought ingredients"A boy interfered your conversation

"I'm Finnian but you can call me finny, I'm the gardener!"

"I thought sebastian was the gardener!" You whispered to Ciel

"His just extra help" Ciel said

"Sebastian?"

"finnian"

"Sorry to interrupt you love birds but..breakfast is ready and it is fried stake" bard said

"I'm not hungry, I shall skip breakfast for today"

"But b-bocchan! You didn't taste it!"

"Let y/n taste it and let's see.." Ciel said

"Me?" You replied.

"Yes!" You looked at Ciel's eyes..his expression on his face and eyes says

'Don't eat that!'

You look back at the fried stake,and took a big gulped you cut a piece of meat then you took a bite..you chewed the piece of meat and swallowed it, you look at Ciel, his eyes showed that he was disgusted..you opened your mouth..

"Pls direct me to the toilet"

Without saying a word Ciel stood up..he carried you then he ran to the bathroom that also has a toilet..how romantic..you stared at him for the whole time with your hand covering your mouth and your other hand rested at your stomach..not long you reached the toilet..

"I'll just stay here.." He said

You nodded then went to the toilet..you vomited to your hearts content..you flushed the toilet..

"What was that thing that I shoved into my mouth!" You screamed..

"That was meat" Ciel replied

"I said it didn't I, never eat bard's cooking"

"But I need to do it" you said while opening the door..you both walked back to the kitchen..bard was waiting..

"Ooh milady how was my cooking?"

"Terrible" you said,Ciel pulled your dress

"Terribly great!" You continued

"Yes!" Bard was happy with the results..

"Will I cook again milady?"

"No,no I shall cook this time" you replied

You went into the kitchen then you made batter..you put a little pancake mix..cooked it and Viola! Hotcakes..you just needed syrup minutes after, you found the syrup at the refrigerator, you poured the syrup into the hotcakes..you served it to Ciel, Bard and finnian...Ciel smiled then he took a bite so as finnian and bard...Bard was amazed!,he ate the hotcakes in just 5 munches..Finnian ate the Hotcakes with a smile,you looked at Ciel and he smiled at you..you blushed then look away..when Ciel finished he gave you a applause..

"Good one, y/n you really made my day"

Your white skin turned red..like super red..

"We're home!" You heard a familiar voice from the front door, it was sebastian and mey-rin

"Would you care for breakfast?" You said

"WOULD I!" Mey rin sat down and ate the hotcakes..

"This is the most delicious thing I had!" Mey-rin said with eyes almost teary

"Hahaha!" Sebastian sat down he took a fork and bit into the food.. He's eyes grew wide..

"Bard did you cooked this?"

"Nope..it was lady y/n" he answer sebastian

"W-wow, such a talented cook!" Sebastian took more bites..

"Yes,you picked my perfect bride.." Ciel kissed your cheeks you blush..

Hours past and night came..you got ready for bed..you opened Ciel's room to get your baggage and put it in the room where sebastian showed you.. Ciel was there,with his night attire,he was waiting for you..

"Ohh Ciel I was about to get my-"

"Ohh so..your gonna leave me?"

"N-noh I was just going to transfer-"

Ciel stood up "I really enjoy sleeping with you..I wouldn't like you to leave b-because my f-feelings for you is really"

you never seen Ciel like this..according to mey-rin's stories about him, he seldom smiles and he's really strict you remember what mey-rin said to you it repeated in your head

'until he met you..he was very calm and he always had a good mood..we noticed this since morning'

"I-i love you Ciel!" You said...

"I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me as your wife, I wasn't fit for the position, you said you wanted a strict one but look at me! I know that we have just met yesterday but I really love you.." Your tears rolled down your face. Ciel hugged you he was really caring he whispered into your ear

"that's why I wanted you to be my wife cause even if we are not engage yet and even if we just met yesterday I felt that you really cared about me"

At the other side of the room, sebastian heard it all, he wore a smile on his face...( And in my imagination sebastian's smile really creeps me out)

Yeah morning came.. You woke up early you ran down the kitchen, ( now you've master all the rooms)

"Good morning sebastian!" You said as you saw sebastian..

"Ohh look who's early today!" Sebastian smiled

"Ciel said that I would deliver his tea today!"

"Ok, while I change his clothes, here's the instructions put 4 scoops of tea in the kettle and then deliver it with a tea cup..in his studying room, wait for me here"

"Ok!, what kinda tea is this by the way"

"Chinese tea ,well, goodbye for now milady"

You prepared the necessary ingredients, then minutes after.. You saw sebastian..

"Go now" sebastian said

You hurriedly went to Ciel's studying room when you reached there you knocked at the door you knocked thrice..you heard Ciel said come in you opened the door

"Oh y/n I didn't expect you to deliver my tea"

"Hahaha you said it yesterday Ciel" you poured the Chinese tea in to the teacup

"By the way this is Chinese tea"

"Hmm! This is the best tea that I've ever tasted"

"Is it your first time to taste that tea?"

"No, because it was made by you"

You were flattered

"I want you to serve my tea everyday"

"Yes Ciel"

Days eventually passed , you were always by Ciel's side acquaintance parties, wedding ceremonies, house warming, whatever party Ciel attended you were always there..you now know his secrets..you were always open to him, the crowd had known you as Ciel's last wife..and when invitations came they wrote your names as Mr and Mrs. Ciel phantomhive, even though your not even married to him, nor engage..one day..

"Were going to London, sebastian, y/n pack your clothes"

"What is it Ciel?" You asked him

"Another Case, you should be handy here"

"Ok"...

Tune in for chapter 4

Don't forget to leave a review!

Thanks guys!

Ceepi-chan signing out..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the twist..

Disclaimer:

Meh: I do not own anything...

As You, Ciel and Sebastian reached London, you were accommodated in a 5 star hotel...you unpacked your bags...a letter from the queen arrived:

Dear Ciel phantomhive,

In this case you shall be working with detective Cp Saki.

Sincerely,

The queen's minister

"The queen's minister? What? Cp-saki?" Ciel said throwing the letter

"Ciel,its the queen's orders" you said in a comforting tone

"But the queen doesn't send a helper!"

"Maybe your not fitted for the case"

"HOW DARE you say that" Ciel slapped you in the face(oohh)..your teary eyes met Ciel's furious eyes..he suddenly calmed down but as Ciel wanted to apologize you ran away...where? To a place that you don't know..you just wanted to be far away from him..as you were running,and tears were falling, you bumped into a mysterious girl..just like your age (12)..the girl's hat fell off..you apologize and picked up her hat..you stood up and her eyes...as black as the darkness, gazed at you

"Why are you crying miss?" She asked you

"Like your involved" you replied

"Well, miss maybe I can help you"

"Sorry but I don't talk to strangers" you were about to leave but the girl gripped your arm

"I am master detective CP saki( that's me!),there has been a case where ladies are kidnapped and killed, so as a detective it is my Job to figure out who is the suspect and to prevent further menace, a girl your age wandering can be prone to killers or rappers"

Well I was partly correct but isn't the name Cp-saki familiar to you..you thought..Cp-saki Cp-saki..then you remembered Ciel's voice

"The queen's minister? What? Cp-saki?"

"Ciel!" You exclaimed

"Ciel, you know Ciel phantomhive?"I said

"I am his wife, y/n"

"Well nice to meet you..so that was the reason that you were crying..you were slapped by him"

"Ahh" you rolled your eyes

"My eyes again..you noticed it through my eyes"

"Well..your eyes, this mark, and what you said earlier"I pointed at your eyes and the red mark at your cheek

"Wow,that's why you're a good detective"

"Well,detectives are good observers, Now can you direct me to your husband eh?"

You and I walked..you were the one leading while I was at your back not long we reached the room..you knocked at the door a child (looks like he's older than me) with blue eyes and Navy blue hair greeted us...as he caught a glimpse at you he hugged you ( and guess what, I was jealous!)

"I'm so sorry" he said..

"And I said it before..true love is a great gift" I interrupted..

"And who are you?" He looked at me

"I am just the one and only-S-sebastian?" I looked at sebastian who was standing next to the boy..

"Ohh so we have met again Cerene..."He said with a smile..

"Hey! Don't you know that, THAT WOUND took me 3 days to heal!, and don't call me by my first name.. MY NAME IS NOW CP-saki!"

"Cp saki?, so you were the detective that the queen sent,sorry but we don't need your help!" The boy said

"So you are the famous Ciel phantomhive, are you sure that you don't need my help?" I stroke back

"Botchan, she controls 5 districts here in London, and that 5 districts are related to the case..if we won't recruit her she won't allow us to pass through..." Sebastian whispered

"At that young age she is 1 of the top 40 most powerful humans in the world.." Sebastian continued

"I don't care about her achievements ok we shall recruit her..ONLY, for this once" Ciel replied

"Are you finish whispering yet?" I said looking at them...

You stared at my pitch-black eyes you tried to read my emotions...

"You can't read my emotions through my eyes dear, my eyes are emotion less"

"U-uhh sorry"

"Well, can we continue this Conversation inside your hotel room?" I said questioning you three

"Yeah whatever, come in" Ciel said while sebastian was still gazing at him

"I know what are you trying to say to him sebby" I said

We all got a seat you were beside Ciel while sebastian was standing at back of you

"Take a seat!" You pulled sebastian, he took a seat beside me..who is facing Ciel phantomhive..

"I guess you already know the case or shall I read it to you" I said

"Girls murdered and raped in London" Ciel replied

"Yes, I interviewed some of the girls who escaped the killers,some say one of the killer had brown hair and they call their leader Ichi, means one, there are 5 main targets, and this 5 is the districts that I control, my suspection is they're after for one main person and thats-"

"You.." Ciel said

"Well well well that's why you're the queen's watchdog at such a young age you think like a master detective"

"And with such a young age you control 5 districts, you know that its hard to build a queen's trust and I don't know why she picked a girl younger than me to control 5 powerful districts"

"Hahaha!.because I don't Control my emotions my emotions control me that's why" you remain silent..you didn't know what we are talking about...you look at sebastian..he seems to be thinking deeply..you were the only one who was lost in the room...

"Let's investigate, there is no time to lose.." Ciel said

"But how about your wife?she is very vunrable.."I took off my hat and my coat revealing my true identity

"Vunrable?are you saying that I'm weak?" You were furious you grab my tie but my face doesn't show any emotions of fright..

"Leave it to me Botchan" sebastian said

"B-but you're my Butler and-"

"Cerene,-"sebastian stroke

"HEY!"

"I mean Cp is MORE than a human...and I'm sure that your safe in her hands"

"Thanks..."I replied

You were quite jealous..he's your husband and he's with another girl

"Jealous ,huh?" You look at me with eyes full of anger

"Don't worry I won't lay a finger at him, Ciel"

"Hai.." We left...you were mad at sebby for leaving Ciel, but sebastian shown no worry..

"Milady let's go inside"

"Ciel!, this way!"

"Ok.." I opened a crate...

"Hide here..."

"What! Are you kidding me-"

"Go! The killers want me to be killed then..I shall face them" Ciel didn't complain..he jumped in the crate

"Haha got you ala!" Two armed guys stopped..

"Well little girl you're cornered, Ichi, what shall we do with her?"

"Well, let her do a stripping show then kill her"

"You're words disgust me...you do not know how to treat ladies..your soul shall burn forever in hell!" I let out a scream..

"Arrgghh! What's happening! Stop her!,"

"Ichi! I can't move"

"You shall suffer the pain that your victims had felt! Your soul shall depart from your mortal bodies and shall be tortured forever!" As I said this a void opened. Hands were. Pulling them to the void their Souls had depart from their bodies (like I said) then the void close...leaving motionless corpse at the ground

"Ciel!," I look at the Crate Ciel was speechless..

"Could you possibly be an.."

"Angel? You said it right.." I supported Ciel out of the crate there was a big red spot at the side of his shirt..

"Shit! Ciel your bleeding!"

"Huh?" Ciel fainted in my arms...there is no time to lose I spread my wings that are Black as the night sky... And hurriedly went to the hotel..

"Milady?why aren't you eating?" Sebastian said..

"No appetite I'm worried about ciel" you replied

"He'll be safe trust me" then after that you heard knocks at the door

"Excuse me milady" sebastian opened the door...he was surprise to see me, Cp, holding Ciel..

"Lead me to his room

From the kitchen you saw me come in carrying Ciel, you knew something bad happened you followed us to his room.. From the door you saw what happened, Ciel was bleeding, tears started to fall, your eyes were full of anger..the next scenario hurt you...you saw me kissing ciel in the lips..your anger controlled you

"HOW DARE YOU!" You slapped me at the face..

"After what you have done to Ciel, you think you had the right to do that"

"Milady you don't understa-" sebastian tried to cool you down...

"I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING!" Your eyes then turned back to me..you saw a large red spot at my chest..it was blood, you look at Ciel, his shirt was soaked with blood but as you opened the button reveling his chest...there was no mark...

"The ritual of transferring a wound to a black angel" sebastian spoke

"It is very rare for a black angel like you to show mercy..." Sebastian supported me to stand up...

"Come let us heal you wound"

In the morning I explained everything the time when I first met sebastian..he was wounded in the woods, the chief angel assigned me to take care of the woods I saw him and I had pity so I performed the ritual of transfering a wound, that turned me into a black angel...because I shown mercy to a demon..

"Such a short stay" I said while you three hop in the train..

"Do visit again, and pls keep THAT a secret" I said while waving goodbye

"Goodbye Cp" you hugged me..

"Well I must say that you are a great detective, sayonara.." Ciel said while he accompany you

"Thank you" sebastian whispered

"For what?" I said

"For everything"

It was time for you to go I bid my last goodbye...then the train started

"See you, in your wedding"

Chapter 5 on going..last chapter

Hope ya like it!

Pls do leave a review

CeePi-chan signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the grand ending..

"Home sweet home.."

You ciel and Sebastian reached home..you were the only one who didn't have sleep..you collapse at your bed...in just few minutes you fell under a deep slumber..you sailed dream world..

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up" a child about 7 years old shook you off your bed

"Huh?" You woke up rubbing your eyes..

"I'm not your mother I'm only 12!"

"Don't be silly mommy you're already 25! That was 13 years ago!" The boy pulled you to the kitchen where you've met a tall slim man with black hair

"Ohh milady you're already awake!"

"S-sebastian..after 10 years! You've never change a bit!" You were shocked considering Sebastian older that you.. There was no wrinkle in his face...

"Yes I know,your husband is waiting for you..so as the baby" he smiled at you..

"H-husband, baby?"

"Mommy your so slow!" The boy pulled you again..he led you to the garden... Where a young man with navy blue hair..was sitted

"Daddy!" The boy exclaimed..

The young man looked back..it was Ciel..

"C-ciel?"

"Take a seat y/n" Ciel was holding a baby girl with him

"So what are we gonna call our new baby girl!"

"Ahhh" you woke up with a scream...Sebastian was beside you..

"Get dress milady you have an appointment with master Ciel"

Sebastian gave you a navy blue dress..it was beautiful..it was like a wedding gown you happily slip it in..you thought to yourself.. "This appointment is really special to ciel, I must do my best to please him"

Next, Sebastian fixed your hair ,he tied your hair with 2 messy pigtails..you weren't amused. He suck at fixing hair... You voluntarily fix for hair...braiding it in braids..

" Its time milady, let's go down stairs..where we can meet master Ciel" you held into Sebastian's hand.. Before you opened the door leading down stairs, you took a deep breath..you took off your braids which made your hair really curly..sebastian was impressed as Sebastian opened the door a crowd of hundreds confronted you..but the first thing you notice was your secretary offering a hand..you took the secretary's hand..from the ground floor..the crowds of hundreds offered a round of applause..you didn't know what's happening..as you was brought to the garden you saw Ciel...sebastian and Cp was beside him... When you reached the platform... Ciel drop down to his knees... He then asked you

"Will you marry me?"

You were full of emotion, you almost cried you nodded, everybody rejoiced! Guess what? After 5 years..

"I do"

Haha well it seems like this is the end..thank you for viewing..My new bride...

Sebastian: tune in for CeePi-chan's next story "When a star meets its core" it about you and me..falling in a relationship..

CeePi-chan: When did I give permission to come in my personal recording room?

Sebastian: well, I think I was too excited to announce your new story..

CeePi-chan: well hell yah! Well this marks that we need to say goodbye.. Last announcement:

Do you want to make a request..like writing a story? PM:3 well this is my schedule for requesting, I am open in Fridays or Saturdays I will not entertain those who will pm me in any day..except Fridays or saturdays...cause I'm really busy and stuff...don't forget to tune in for my next story.. When a star meets its core... A sebastianXreader story

CeePi-chan signing out..


End file.
